Jazzi gets me arrested and gets an apology
Cast *Emma as Jazzi *Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript Jazzi: Man, I still hate the Metal Punks so much after the battle went viral. But what should I do to get my revenge? I got it, I will get Kosta Karatzovalis arrested. (Jazzi puts down the cheese) Jazzi: Now to get out of here! (Kosta comes walk by to the sidewalk) Kosta: Hey, who the hell littered that cheese? (The Police car arrives) Officer Hanks: You are under arrested for littering the cheese. Wait, Kosta! Kosta: Officer Hanks, what are you doing here? Officer Hanks: I thought is a person who got littered! But I'm sorry you have to go to jail for littering, we will explain later! (In Jail) Officer Hanks: Now stay there while the Metal Punks pick you up! (The bars closed) Kosta: Why did I got arrested for littering the Cheese? Wait a minute, it was Jazzi, she is the one that got me arrested, I will call my father. (on phone) Dad! Kosta's Dad: Hi Son, where are you? Kosta: Jazzi just got me arrested while I was going to the Grocery Store! Kosta's Dad: What, Oh My God, she is so going to get it, thank you son, your mother and I get there at Luna's place in no time with the ship! Kosta: Thanks, Bye! Ken the Emo: Oh My God, Kosta what happen that you when your got arrested! Kosta: It was Jazzi, she is the one that got me arrested for littering! Brian: Crap, let's talk to Officer Hanks about this! Eric: Officer Hanks, Kosta was not the only one when he was arrested, It was Jazzi from The Save-Ums. Officer Hanks: Oh, I think I was lying, OK, Kosta is now free on bail! (The bars open) Kosta: Yes, now i'm free, now to go home and get my revenge! (At the Luna's place) Luna: Hi Kosta's Parents, what brings you here in my universe! And uh, why are you dressing up at space suits? Kosta's Mom: Long story, but let's drop it! The Real why we came here that Kosta was arrested by Jazzi! Luna: (Veena's voice) JAZZI (x10)! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Jazzi: What is is, Luna? Luna: Did you get Kosta Karatzovalis arrested, Salli's boyfriend and wife? Jazzi: Um, as of matter of fact, Yes, I did get Kosta Karatzovalis after the battle against us! Luna: Oh (x20)! Jazzi, I can't believe that you got Kosta Karatzovalis arrested, that was Sarah West closest friend of his! That's It, Instead of getting grounded, we are going to Kosta's house in the Kostaverse to make an apology! If not, you'll be grounded without an apology! Understand! Jazzi: Yes Sir! Luna: Excuse me, it's yes Ma'am, which means is a girl. Jazzi: Sorry, Ma'am. Luna: That's better, now let's go! (Back at Kosta's house in the Kostaverse) RocketPowerGal24: Hey, What the hell is Luna Minami and Jazzi doing here? you know they're not welcome! Luna: Actually, the real reason why we came here because Jazzi is about to apologizes to Kosta Karatzovalis for getting him arrested! RocketPowerGal24: Oh, fair enough, I'll listen! Luna: By the Way, what are you doing here Kristen? Paul the Mosh: We invited her to our place for lunch as well as Sarah West, because it's International Women's day! Luna: OK, thanks for that! Jazzi: Kosta, I'm sorry that I'll got you arrested! Kosta Karatzovalis: Good, if is ever happen again, do not make fun of stupid reasons or mind games! Jazzi: OK, please, I promise, I'll never do that again! Luna: Mission Accepted, come on Jazzi, let's go home! Oh, and Kosta, One last thing, where's Salli? Kosta Karatzovalis: She is pregnant, because is at the hospital or testing! Luna: Oh, that's exciting, good luck with that! Jazzi: Hurry up Luna! Luna: I'm coming, geez! Joey the Metal: So Girls, what do you want today on your International Women's Day? RocketPowerGal24: I want to go to Chuck E. Cheese's with Eric and his family, but we will leave Ivy Smith behind because she is a naughty girl. Sarah West: Me too! Kosta Karatzovalis: OK everyone, get in the car! (The End) Category:Series based on The Metal Punks Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos